Photocopiers are image capture devices that copy relatively flat and two dimensional documents. Some photocopiers have a glass flatbed scanner with a moveable scanner and/or a sheet fed scanner where the document sheets move pass the scanner. The resulting photocopies are the same size as the original document unless a user specifically instructs otherwise. Many photocopiers allow a user to enlarge or reduce the size of the image based on a percentage of the documents' overall surface area.
Another type of image capture device uses a digital camera that is positioned above a platform upon which a document is held. To obtain a copy with this device, the digital camera takes a digital image of the document. This type of image capture device has less moving parts than the traditional photocopiers.